My True Self!
by Snow-Loftwing
Summary: Luchia can't take it away more, she must tell Kaito who is she. How kaito should find out Luchia is his mermaid. No flames please, im honestly trying my best XD


Luchia held hands with Kaito and smiled; she did have a nice life, for one she was a mermaid, not just ANY mermaid; she was the Pink pearl mermaid princess, another reason is that she had her perfect prince, Kaito. Luchia looked up and smiled and Kaito and he smiled back. she did truly have a perfect life.

But everything has an expection, Luchia couldn't tell Kaito she was the mermaid who saved them almost 9 years ago. But still, Nanami Luchia was still happy.

Now, Luchia wasn't the one to complain but Kaito was pretty dense, after all the tip, hints and clues she dropped off Kaito STILL didn't know who his mermaid was. But Luchia was didn't care, she was happy.

"Luchia...?" Kaitos voice broke Luchia out of her thoughts, she looked up and smiled at Kaito who smiled back. "Luchia, we're here" Kaito pointed at Pearl Piari, "Oh" Luchia said in a disappointed voice and she began to walk to the door when Kaito grabbed her hand and said; "See you tomorrow Luchia" He hugged her and then waited until she got inside.

Luchia got inside and shut the door and blushed crimson. She smiled and made her way up to the pearl baths upstairs. "Hanon, Rina!" She called to her sister-like friends, who ran upstairs with their towels and clothes.

Once in the baths Luchia combed her long platium blonde hair and pulled it into her signature pigtails. Luchia swished her long magenta tail in the waist-deep water and sighed. She couldn't keep her secret forever, Kaito WOULD figure out sooner or later. "Hanon, Rina" Luchia called to the two other mermaids who turned towards her. "Yes Luchia?" Hanon asked her Pink Pearl friend, "I want to tell Kaito I'm his mermaid" Luchia blurted out. "WHAT!" Hanon and Rina screamed at their friend who shrank back, "You can't do that Luchia!" Rina exclaimed, "You'll turn to bubbles!" she finished off. "I-i know, but how else will he find out!" Luchia exclaimed nearly in tears. "I'll help I guess" Hanon sighed. "Thank you!" Luchia hugged Hanon and Rina happily. We'll do it tomorrow, when we go to the beach for our school project" Rina added.

When the next day came, Luchia was nervous about telling Kaito who she truly was. Kaito walked up next to Luchia and smiled down at her, Luchia smiled back nervously.

Luchia and Kaito walked up to the cliff and sat on the edge, Luchia let the air caress her dirty blonde hair gently and she closed her eyes and listened to the wind whistling. Luchia stood up and brushed her skirt to get all the dust and dirt off. Kaito stood up as well. Luchia smiled and walked closer to the edge. "Careful Luchia" Kaito said as he came to stand next to her, "don't worry!" Luchia exclaimed, "It's not like I'm going to f- ARRRFGH!" Luchia gasped as the ground crumbled underfoot and she fell off the cliff and into the water below.

"Luchia!" Kaito called and jumped in after her. Luchia felt herself transform into the pink mermaid Kaito knew and she panicked, She had to hide! She slipped in between two rocks and watched as Kaito jumped in and swarm around looking for her, only to see she wasn't there. Kaito panicked as he tried to find her, Luchia probably couldn't hold hold her breath all that long! Kaito swam to the surface, gasped for air and dived down again to search for Luchia. Kaito swam over to the rock only to find his Pink mermaid, Kaito gasped as he realised, the mermaid was Luchia!

Kaito grabbed Luchia's hand and pulled her to the surface, when he reached it he gasped for water and looked at the blonde floating beside him. Luchia stared at Kaito through teary eyes, "K-kaito" She choked out, "I'm s-so sorry!". "Luchia! y-your my mermaid!" Kaito gasped through his shock, "I-i, Y-yes" She said looking at Kaito.

"And now I'm going to turn to bubbles" Luchia said as more tears spilled down her tear sodden cheeks. "N-no!" Kaito gasped and pulled Luchia closer to himself, "you can't! I just found you!" He said and began to swim to the shore with Luchia swimming behind. Kaito pulled himself to shore and then pulled Luchia onto his lap. "I'm sorry Luchia, i've brought this on you, it's all my fault" Kaito sobbed in Luchia hair and Luchia clung to him.

Hanon and Rina raced along the beach sand and sat next to Luchia, "Luchia! we're so sorry!" They sobbed and hugged Luchia. "Aqua Regina-sama! I don't to be bubbles, please let me live!" Luchia sobbed. Luchia flicked her long pink tail in the water, and slid back into the water so that it was waist down. She then smiled at Kaito, "Im not going to turn into bubbles!" She exclaimed as she hugged Kaito who hugged her back, "I love you Luchia!" he said, "I Love you too Kaito!" The happy Mermaid Princess exclaimed as she kissed her one true love.

it sucks I know but still, please review =D


End file.
